


Queen of Bratopia

by PrincessStevens



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bratty Girlfriend, F/M, Redeemed Erik, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStevens/pseuds/PrincessStevens
Summary: To the world, Nadiyah Rose Evans was a woman of many things. A decorated astrophysicist, published author, former aerospace engineer at SpaceX, on again off again professor at San Diego State University, an only child, dog lover, anime watcher, and an avid fan of tacos.But for all of the glowing accolades she has, Nadiyah had a side of her that she wasn’t too keen to show many people. A face she wasn’t fond of but couldn’t separate with no matter how many times she reinvited herself.Nadiyah was a brat.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Queen of Bratopia

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, you guuuuuuys. I cannah believe I’m even posting this shit to be honest LOL. I’ve always been full of bratty ass ideas being a well seasoned one muhself Usually, I would tell my boo @youreadthatright about them and we’d laugh and keep it pushing. Then I commissioned two fics from @goddessofthundathighs and @hearteyes-for-killmonger thinking that if someone got them on paper they would stop plaguing me but they didn’t They just came faster and faster until I finally said fuck it, Ima write something. This is honestly outside of my comfort zone with writing. I’ve trapped myself in my Overstimulated bubble for the last two years but it’s a new decade so it’s time to write new shit. Speaking of OS, no I will not be abandoning it. This will just be a fun lil collection of instances between these two that I’ll write in between chapters. I really hope I do it justice. I’m super sorry if this sucked LOL. I’m learning. 
> 
> It is also unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

To the world, Nadiyah Rose Evans was a woman of many things. A decorated astrophysicist, published author, former aerospace engineer at SpaceX, on again off again professor at San Diego State University, an only child, dog lover, anime watcher, and an avid fan of tacos. 

But for all of the glowing accolades she has, Nadiyah had a side of her that she wasn’t too keen to show many people. A face she wasn’t fond of but couldn’t separate with no matter how many times she reinvited herself. 

Nadiyah was a brat. 

It was her worst quality; a heroic downfall if you would. Flaring up whenever she didn’t get the attention she knew she deserved. 

Like now. 

She couldn’t completely blame her boyfriend. Work had pulled her away for the first few days of the year. The Advances in Astroparticle Physics and Cosmology conference had been four days long and hosted in West Bengal, India. It had been a few years since she had attended the event, but now that her recent study of dark matter and dark energy had been posted in the International Journal of Modern Physics, her phone had been ringing nonstop. The science community was all but demanding she be in attendance. Throwing out large endorsement digits to fund her next project if she would only get her ass to India. Even with the promise of nearly _unlimited_ funding on the horizon, the temptation to back out had become stronger and stronger the closer the date of departure got. To the point that Erik had to all but drag her to the airport. 

_“Erik, I don’t want to go,” she whined, sinking further in the plush cream seat of his hunter green G-Wagon, glaring out the window. It was raining. The fat drops pelting the car steadily, slipping down the windows, making the world seem as depressed as she was. Good, the weather should be as shitty as her mood._

_“Well tough shit,” he said calmly as they sped down the interstate._

_Nadiyah turned her glowing honey eyes in his direction, regarding him with faux disdain, face partially hidden by the grey fur of her jacket. That matched the one he was wearing._

_“You’re one of the keynote speakers this year, Nadiyah,” he told her gently like she wasn’t fully aware of it, “and I ain’t finna let you mess this shit up because you want to stay up under me.”_

_Nadiyah huffed gently, biting down on her cocoa-flavored lip. That was exactly what she wanted to do. It was only a few days into the new decade, being cuddled up with the love of her life was the more attractive option. Not flying thousands of miles away to shake the clammy hands of white men who not so secretly hated her. Or wanted to fuck her. Or both. She shuddered._

_“But, I’m going to miss you,” she whispered, trying and failing not to pout. Tears pressed hotly to the back of her eyes and she sniffled quietly. She was not about to cry in this car._

_Erik looked over at her, the golds of his teeth alight in his face where he gave her a gentle smile, corners of his eyes crinkling with affection. That only made her want to crawl in his lap._

_“Ima miss you too, baby, but I want to see you succeed in this a lot more.” He reached over to take the hand that was tucked between her thighs. Rubbing his thumb over her jeweled knuckles before bringing the entire hand to his mouth, brushing gentle kisses over them._

_She loved this man so much it made her soul hurt. Why did she have to leave?_

_“Go make Daddy proud, Princess.”_

And that was exactly what she did. Landing the prestigious Shanti Swarup Bhatnagar prize for Science and Technology, marking her as the first black woman to do so in its history, and giving a speech that was broadcast across the world. She shook the white male hands and grinned big for the cameras for what felt like days before making it up to her room to find the one gift that really mattered. Erik had sent her a huge bouquet of flowers, her favorite - Eden roses - and a card that read: _ **i miss you a lot you fuckin geek ass nerd. congratulations.**_ That small act of affection had her grinning bigger than any award could ever.

That was several days ago. Her boyfriend had shown her _exactly_ how much he had missed her as soon as she’d set foot on American soil. They hadn’t even made it home. The fogged-up truck rocking in an abandoned corner of the parking deck, moans and the sound of bodies meeting echoing in the dark as Erik told her in hushed groans how proud he was of his good girl. His babygirl. His Princess. She’d slept the entire ride home.

He’d taken her out, bought her a congratulations gift, and made love to her in nearly every room in their home. All of which made this bout of brattiness that suddenly sprang up on her feel as wrong it was. 

Nadiyah had come downstairs intent on checking on their dinner only to find Erik sitting on the couch, controller in his hands, wrist-deep in a game of Call of Duty with his boys. Even while attempting to enjoy his alone time he still had her in mind. The gaming headset perched firmly on his head as he whispered into the mic, voice low so he wouldn’t wake her from the nap she was taking. 

Erik was very much allowed to take time to himself. Especially after all of the time, attention, and effort he’d spent on her recently. Allowing him these few moments to shift his attention to something that he enjoyed, t _hat didn’t involve her_ , was basically owed to him at this point. Still, jealousy rolled around in Nadiyah’s gut uncomfortably. 

Really? Over a video game?

It had been a while since this side of her had reared it’s ugly head and she was trying very hard to keep it at bay. But the more Erik cussed at the television or laughed at something his friends said, the more irritable, irrational, and _bratty_ she felt. 

She wanted attention too.

“ _Chill out_ , Nadiayh,” she whispered to herself as she turned to head for the kitchen. 

Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Erik turned around to give her a megawatt smile and a blown kiss. Making his girl giggle and wave at him with her manicured fingers. 

“Cute ass,” he called before turning back to his game with a bitten lip, the new round beginning. 

She glanced over at him covertly as she walked over to stir the barbacoa she’d put on that morning. Stomach doing a happy flip when the spicy smelling steam wafted up to her nose. It wasn’t Tuesday, but tacos were on the menu for the night. Erik would more than likely complain they were having tacos _again_ this week but he could’ve used that energy to make dinner himself instead of being glued to that fucking TV. 

Aggy ass.

“Muthafucka!” the man himself huffed out suddenly, throwing his hand into the air before the sound of rapid clicking could be heard even from where she was. 

Nadiyah rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt. 

Niggas and their videogames. 

She placed the top back onto the crockpot and walked over to the Bluetooth speaker they kept in the kitchen. Maybe if she drowned out the noise coming from the living room her nerves would calm down. She booted the thing up as she thumbed through her Bratty Bitch playlist for something upbeat she could do the breakfast dishes to, landing on one of her favorites: _Fuck Em Up Sis_ by Renni Rucci. 

“Yaaaaaaaassssssss,” Nadiyah sang out, turning the music up to a near-deafening decibel before she turned to fill the sink with soapy water. Singing along to her favorite thot-bop. 

_Uh, guess who it’s me? // I’m back bitch // Pull up to the mall // Looking like snack bitch // Money bag Renni, that bag bitch // Y'all hoes out here playing catfish // Really y'all hoes tryna lie on me // Tupac bitch all eyes on me // Lurkin’ my page tryin’ to spy on me // Do me one favor, die on me_

What Nadiyah didn’t have in bust, she made up for in hips and ass tenfold. Her sunflower yellow two-piece clung to curves of her thighs, the bottom of her round buttocks hanging out of the cheeky shorts matching the furry yellow slippers on her feet. The three golden necklaces layered on her chest clinked together as she danced in place. Winding her hips and popping her ass to the music. 

She smiled to herself as she gripped the edge of the undermount sink, bending her knees to twerk more freely. Her eyes locked with Erik’s when she went to look back at the waves she was making with her body. 

His face was screwed up even as his eyes watched her body with _rapt_ attention. Mesmerized. 

Nadiyah’s smirk grew, sharp and glinting. Erik _hated_ this song. Said she always did the most whenever it came on even though she knew he secretly loved watching her body move to it The lust simmering in the back of his gaze would never fail to send a thrill through her, landing right in her core. Her inner thot was coming out to play. 

A plan formulated quickly in her mind. Turning off the water, she danced her way over to where he was on the couch. Now that his focus was back on her she would be damned if she lost it to some fucking circle jerk of a video game. 

“Ugh, here you come,” he groaned turning back to his game with a shake of his head. 

_We both about to_ , she thought with as she rounded the couch, body still hitting every bop in the beat. 

Distracting Erik would be easy if she really wanted it to be. All she had to do was climb onto his lap and suck that big lip of his into her mouth while she raked her nails across his scarred skin and he’d be nothing but putty and a hard dick in her hand. But Nadiyah was still in her bratty, playful mood and wanted to have a little fun with Erik Stevens before swallowing him whole. 

So, she went over to stand just off to the side of their mounted 75” 8k Sony. Turning around to face the wall, pushing her long hair out of the way to give Erik an _uninterrupted_ view of her ass as she put her all into her mastered twerk. She looked over her should with a coy smile, tongue hanging out the side of her cheek, noting the way his body changed. His feet firmly planted on the floor, knees wide to accommodate his unexpected _growth_ no doubt, his grip tighter around his controller as his low eyes split attention between what was happening on the screen and the show she was expertly putting on for him. 

Nadiyah grinned triumphantly, rapping along when the next verse started.

_Lemme teach you how to get to the bag // Number one, never spend your own cash // Number two never judge by the flag // Nine times outta ten a rich nigga // Won’t brag // You can tell what he got by his keys // If it don’t push start // Tell that broke nigga please // ‘Cause I grip YSL on my hips // And I ain’t talkin’ 'bout tags // When I say I got drip_

The low growl Erik let go sent a throb to the right areas. 

“Nadiyah Rose, I swear to Bast if I fuck up my kill streak because of you, we gone have a problem.”

Oh, so he was _still_ focusing on the game? 

Bet. Time for phase two. 

Slipping off her slippers, she came over to step up on the couch, mirroring the pose she’d had a few seconds ago. Moving her ass right next to Erik’s face. So close she knew the wind she was generating tickled his facial hair.

_Pussy so wet don’t drown in it // Nigga can’t last five minutes // Size don’t matter, don’t need inches // If your bank account long like nine digits // I know my body incredible // Thick from that cornbread and vegetables // I might fit you in my schedule // For the right price I might get a little flexible_

The dark expression on her man’s face should have given her pause but she was beyond giving a fuck. 

“You really fuckin askin’ for it, huh?”

She was and she had absolutely no clue why this was giving her a thrill. The grin on her face was spread so wide it was painful. Ears going numb from the strain. She was pressing every button on the annoy-the-fuck-outta-this-nigga keyboard and it had her blood singing in her veins. Endorphins levels battling that of a five-year-old hopped up on sweets. But she knew she could push Erik right over the edge with just the tiniest touch of her fingers. 

Or in this case, her ass. 

Nadiyah bent over _just a little bit more_ until the very outer area of her cheeks brushed against the side of Erik’s face. Clapping in his ear.

“Yo, what the _fuck!_ ” he said in that tight voice, unbelieving that she’d take it to this level.

_Got you, nigga._

“Kiss this ass, Erik.”

“Oh, that’s what this is about? Hmm? I gotchu, ma.”

Eyelids fluttered gently when the smooth feel of Erik’s plump lips came into contact with the sensitive skin of her bottom. The nasty bastard was really going to do it too. Turn this game of chicken around on her. She really shouldn’t be too surprised, he had _always_ been better at it than her, but she would be damned if she lost time. 

Nadiyah was just getting ready to turn around, intent on mushing him gently in the face so she could make a run for it when she felt his mouth open around her. And his teeth sink into the fat flesh of her ass. 

“Ow, nigga!” she hissed, ripping away from him and planting her ass safely on the couch, away from any more abuse. 

It was Erik’s turn to smirk darkly at her. Eyes following as she scooted further away on their spacious couch. 

“Ain’t no fuckin ‘ow’ I told you ass to stop but you ain’t listen. Go sit ya silly ass down somewhere or the next bite gone be worse.”

 _Silly?_ That’s what he called her twerking? Like she was a child? Her ego was officially bruised and she wanted to lash out. Nadiyah didn’t even attempt to hold the sharp words coating the inside of her mouth like barbed wire.

“You can suck my ass through a Caprisun straw, ashy ass nigga.”

“Fuck you say to me, lil girl?”

The way Erik’s body coiled up towards her let Nadiyah know it was time to get the fuck up outta dodge. She scrambled off the couch without another word, all but running down the hall to lock herself in the guest bathroom.

Adrenaline pumped through her steadily as she pressed herself up against the door, straining to hear Erik’s approaching footsteps over the still loud bass of the music. Cold sweat broke out across her forehead as she waited. 

And waited. 

And _waited_. 

With no way of tracking the time besides the music, it felt like she’d stood there for nearly twenty minutes with no sign of the monster she called her boyfriend. Her feet and legs were numb from the cool tiles under her bare feet and her back hurt from being in the hunched over position for too long. How long did he plan on making her wait in there? She didn’t have all day and, now that the initial fear and excitement had rolled back and dissipated, she was hungry. Her stomach felt like it was touching her back, giggling loudly every few minutes.

Maybe he’d gone back to playing the game. That thought _pissed her off_. 

“I swear to fuckin’ go-”

The words died right in her throat when she peeled the door open. Erik was very much not playing his game. 

He was standing just outside the door, arms folded across his huge pectorals. A patient but expectant look on his face. Feral smile on his face as he looked down the bridge of his wide nose at her. 

It was times that this Nadiyah was reminded of just how dangerous her nigga was. He could be a ninja when he wanted to. His big body moving silently and swiftly. This was a good example. When had the nigga moved? And how long had he been standing there?

Instinct had her attempting to slam the door back but Erik had anticipated that. His hand shooting out to stop the door’s movement, shoving it back, making Nadiyah stumble with a loud shriek.

Pure panic flooded her senses as Erik’s big bulky framed entered the room, casting a shadow over the room. He calmly closed the door, the soft _clack_ of the lock engaging echoing in Nadiyah’s ears, before turning to her slowly. He seemed to swallow up all the space between her and the door behind him, leaving absolutely no wiggle room for Nadiyah to even attempt to evade him. 

She knew she couldn’t fight him, she’d tried that enough times in the past to know that it would only leave her with a spanked ass and swollen pussy, so she did the only thing she could do.

Beg. 

“Baby please, I’m sorry,” she pleaded as her eyes darted around the space. Looking for an object to put between her an the inevitable. That’s when she realized her mistake in picking this as her hideout of choice. There were no soft surfaces in the bathroom. 

She was so fucked. 

“Nah,” Erik spoke softly, advancing towards her with another predatory step. Making the brat in her clap and squeal while the more sane part of her was yelling and waving her arms. Abort mission. 

“You ain’t sorry yet.”

“Erik!” Nadiyah screeched when he picked her up suddenly and planted her on the vanity, the marble cold against her ass. Her hands shot out against his solid chest, looking up at him with fear set in her almond-colored eyes. “Wait,” she squeaked. Her throat was tight and hot, words barely making it past her chapped lips. 

“Oh now you wanna wait?” he questioned, hiking his brow. He shook his head with a scoffing laugh, leaning closer so that his spicy scent tickled her nose. “I been doing shit for you all fuckin’ week and the second I wanna do something for myself you wanna act up. Nah,” he slapped her hands away, “you bouta learn not to fuck with me. Again.”

The squelch of Nadiyah swallowing was loud enough that she knew he heard it. She was so so so fucked. 

Erik’s onyx eyes stayed locked on her, daring her to object as he sunk slowly to the floor in front of her. 

What was this nigga about to do?

“Now,” he spoke looking down at her knees before placing his palms on each of them. “How should I teach you?”

He reached up to her face, thumb pressing down and tracking the outline of her thick lips. His eyes followed the movement. Voice low like he was speaking only to himself. 

“I was gonna fuck that nasty ass mouth of yours but,” he gripped the sides of her jaw, squishing her face in his hand roughly, giving her an adorable fish face, “knowing your bratty ass, you want that, don’t you?”

She had to bite back a moan and his words and actions. She did want that. It had been too long since he’d fucked her face. She gave him big, Disney princess eyes, silently begging him to use her how she wanted to be used. 

“You can quit the innocent act, Princess. We way passed that shit” he laughed letting her face go before looking down at her body. “No, you deserve some shit that’s gone remind that ass for days who you fuckin’ with.”

Erik’s gaze shifted to her thighs. Licking his lips. 

“Besides, I told you the next bite was gone be worse. And when I tell you something…,” he trailed off, looking up into her eyes. 

_He meant that shit._

Oh no. This nigga had lost his mind if he thought he was going to get to her that way. She swallowed thickly, folding her legs up like a tightly wound pretzel. She did _not_ deserve this. It was all a joke. He was doing too much. 

The glare Erik pinned her with let her know that was not the right thing to do. His tone was icy and stern. Full of sexual malice that told her that was making shit way worse for herself. But she was already in trouble. Might as well go down swinging. 

“Open ya legs.”

Nadiyah vehemently shook her head. What was he planning? Biting her on the pussy? The nigga had lost his crazy-ass mind if he thought he thought she was going to _let_ him do that. 

A staring contest ensued for the next few seconds. Nadiyah looking down at Erik’s dark expression with a defiant face. He could spank her, tie her up and fuck her for hours, hell, she’d even taken a week of orgasm denial before she let this nigga plunge those golden canines of his into her kitty. 

No. Hell no. _Fuck_ no. 

She shook her head again. Fully prepared for the consequences.

Erik sighed, leaning down to kiss each of her still tightly closed knees, his hands drawing lazy shapes against her claves.

“No? How Ima eat this pussy with them closed, huh?”

She twitched. This was a trap, she knew. She wasn’t stupid. But her pussy sure was. It throbbed steadily with her heartbeat, feeling like the stomps of a protesting crowd. Head from Erik was immaculate. Especially when he did it as punishment. She squirmed as she weighed her options. This was definitely better than anything she had been anticipating. It was guaranteed to be a pleasurable experience even if with the knowledge that her climax wasn’t. The thought of that thick, dexterous tongue of his prodding, licking and fucking her had her resolved quickly crumbling. 

The asshole knew it. A gentle smile curved in the corner of his lip. He’d already won. 

Nadiyah slowly uncoiled her legs, her breathing already embarrassingly labored and loud in the room. She wasn’t entirely sold that he didn’t have a trick up his sleeve but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth either.

Besides, Erik always got what he wanted. This was no different. 

“Good girl,” he praised. Reaching up, he grabbed her about the waist, pulling her forward until she was at the edge of the counter. His eyes were solely on her center as he placed her thick thighs on his shoulders, moving closer to her body. 

Lazy, suckling kisses were slowly placed up her thighs, working her up with every smack. This _was_ torture. Anytime he got near the apex of her thighs, he backed up. Switching legs or kissing back down to her knees only to start the delicious ascent again and again. 

Sweet, tormenting torture. 

And she loved it.

“Damn you real excited, baby. I can smell you through these fuckin’ shorts,” 

He pressed his face right into the hot, damp seat of her shorts, taking a deep inhale that made him moan. And her buck with a short, soft “fuck.”

“You get off on annoying Daddy, don’t you?” he asked right against her covered mound. Kissing her swollen clit through the shorts she was rapidly ruining. Dragging those thick lips up and down the length of her. 

When he opened his mouth and breathed against her, Nadiyah’s head fell back, a soft whimper leaving her. 

“Hmm?” Erik questioned again when he got no response. Popping her fleshy thigh with his hand, hard. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes, Erik,” she squeaked. He was so close. “Please.”

His head popped up. Eyes squinting at her. 

“What you call me?”

“Daddy!” she nearly screamed when his fingers dug deliciously into the skin of her thighs. “Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s what the fuck I thought,” he chuckled. “Walking round in these lil ass shorts,” his fingers pulled the fabric to the side, exposing her wet, heated core to the cool air making her clench, “distracting me when I’m playing my game.”

Thick lips pushed into the little indent at the top of her pussy, kissing her. Driving her insane. 

“Then twerking this fat pussy in my face like I won’t grab ya ass up,” he kissed lower, directly on her glistening clit this time. “Always actin up, when you can just ask for what you want.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, canting her hips closer to him. 

“Shut up. I ain’t talking to you now.” His tongue darted out suddenly, licking her from top to bottom with a satisfied hum. Her thighs fell open wider, inviting him to his meal. “Tasty ass.”

He suckled her clit once, circling it with his tongue before reaching down to plunge into her sex. Giving her a few forceful thrusts that had her moans crescendoing before abruptly stopping. 

“Nooooo, please,” Nadiyah huffed, reaching down to fist his locs to pull him back to her pulsing body. 

Erik chuckled while he allowed himself to be maneuvered. A mean sound that should have clued his girl into his change in mood. 

“Bad lil bitch,” were the last three words before he turned his head and sunk his teeth into her flesh. 

Pain spread throughout the lower half of her body, quickly chasing away the ecstasy from moments before as her boyfriend locked down on her skin, arm coming to bracket around her waist to keep her there while he steadily applied pressure. 

Nadiyah screamed, slapping against his back and neck. Every movement she made to escape only resulted in more pressure from Erik’s unrelenting jaw. His eyes bright with sinister laughter as she squirmed and yelled, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. 

When escape didn’t seem feasible, her arm cocked back, fingers forming a tight fist ready to pummel this nigga. 

Erik’s eyes turned cold, daring her to swing. His teeth digging impossibly deeper, feeling as if they were piercing her artery. 

“Ow fuck! IM SORRY IM SORRY! OH MY GOD! PLEASE! STOP!” she pleads with him.

Erik’s chuff of laughter hurt _so_ _bad_. He was going to scar her skin. This nigga was crazy. 

“YOU’RE GONNA LEAVE A BRUISE!”

Rolling his eyes, he let her go, laughing when her hand shot down to the perfect indents of his teeth in her skin. Whimpering as he poked the tender flesh around it with a hiss. It was darkening by the second. All the blood rushing to the pulsing surface from where he’d been sucking on her. 

“Yeah, and?” he questioned like it was no big deal. Shrugging his shoulders to piss her off some more with his nonchalance. “Who else gone see the shit?”

The urge to sass back at his ass was so strong. Erik knew that there were men who circled around their relationship like vultures, waiting for him to fuck up so they could swoop in and poking at the carcass of their dead romance. He liked to pretend he didn’t care. Laughing at the thirsty comments on her Instagram while he secretly threatened the bold one who slid in her DMs. She was about to name one of them. Anyone who came to mind just to piss him off. 

And he knew it too. 

“ _Nadiyah_ ,” he growled in warning, mouth getting closer to his skin. 

She reached down, pushing his face back with the palm of her hand on his forehead. Forearms shaking. Even this nigga’s _neck_ was strong.

“Okay! Okay, nobody. Just you! Stop!”

She hated that she loved this man. 

“That’s what the fuck you get. You ‘I hate you, Jodi’ faceass brat,” he shot at her while getting up to exit the bathroom. His hard dick bouncing around in his basketball shorts. 

That’s what the fuck he got. 

_Suffer heaux._

“I’m _not_ a fuckin brat!” she called after him. 

“Sure you aren’t, Princess.”

Where the fuck was he going? Ain’t no way he was about to leave her like this. He needed to come finish what the fuck he started afte the abuse he just put her through. 

“You need to come play with this pussy and not that dumbass PS4!”

Erik turned to her with pursed lips. 

“If I get up in you with the way I’m feeling right now, you gone feel me in ya shit for _days_. And you and I both know you got shit to do this week.”

Nadiyah blinked at him. Well, that wasn’t _wrong_. Her schedule was full thanks to those bastards in the science world. She really couldn’t afford to be as sore as she knew Erik could have her. 

“Exactly,” Erik laughed, opening the door for her. “Now, come make my plate.”

Nadiyah scowled at him before gingerly sliding off the countertop. She was going to have to change her shorts before she did _anything_. 

“You get on my _nerves_ ,” she stomped past him, fighting a wince. “I can’t stand ya wanna be Thugnificant ass.”

“Mmhm,” Erik hummed before snatching her up to him again. He kissed her gently, the taste of her still on his lips. “But I love _you_ , Queen of Bratopia.”


End file.
